


hold me close, kiss me hard, show me where you wanna go

by cowoby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowoby/pseuds/cowoby
Summary: sehun doesn’t want to let go.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 31





	hold me close, kiss me hard, show me where you wanna go

**Author's Note:**

> IM PROJECTING
> 
> ++
> 
> i wrote, corrected, proofread, and recorrected this in like two hours i was so hell-bent on finishing this as my sad playlist played in the background.

To say Sehun didn’t see this day coming would be a lie. He just didn't expect it to come so soon. He thought that he’d have more time, but as the sand in the imaginary hourglass was slipping from his fingers, so was Junmyeon.

ッ

The news came with disbelief and pain. The disbelief that Junmyeon would be leaving him so soon, and the pain that it would be for so long.

They wouldn’t even be able to celebrate his birthday together.

ッ

He should have seen the signs, but Junmyeon was always a little too good at hiding his emotions. Far too bad at being transparent.

He couldn’t help but feel like all the days that they'd argued in the past were nothing but lost time. The nights they spent turned away from each other in their bed under the sheets. The mornings he would wake up early to leave Junmyeon with a cold and empty bed, the curtains opened widely because Sehun knew how much Junmyeon hated waking up to the blinding sunlight. The AC on because Sehun always hogged the covers.

It all felt like such a waste.

ッ

“You should‘ve seen it coming, Sehun.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I should’ve.”

ッ

Sehun thought he’d cry more, but maybe he was too numb, the thought of being without Junmyeon for twenty-one months freezing his senses.

So when Junmyeon threw himself into his body after writing the letter he wrote to address the situation, he was shocked that he held it in.

Even more so because that was how he found out about Junmyeon leaving.

ッ

“I don’t wanna go Sehunnie,” the older sobbed into the younger’s sturdy chest.

“I don’t want you to go either, but you have to.”

“You’re gonna forget about me.”

“Promise that’s never gonna happen,” Sehun laughed softly.

“Then you’ll fall out of love with me.”

“I’ll only fall more and more in love with you every day you’re gone.”

“What if you don’t?” Junmyeon mumbled, pulling back a small amount to look up at the taller.

“You and I both know that’s impossible.”

ッ

“When did you get so strong and wise?”

“When I had to be,” Sehun laughed bitterly.

ッ

Junmyeon was sat at the large, porcelain sink in their bathroom, Sehun stood in between his legs.

“You ready?” Junmyeon asked Sehun after he pulled away from the other’s lips.

_No._ “I should be asking you that.” Junmyeon hummed in agreement as the razor buzzed loudly behind them. It didn’t seem like it fit there. Like it shouldn’t be there to ruin the moment. In more ways than one.

ッ

“So, are you ready?”

“No.”

ッ

“So, how do I look?” the older asked jokingly as he spun around.

“Bald,” Sehun said bluntly in shock.

Junmyeon punched his arm- and _hard_ ( _Ow_ ). “Oh, come on, seriously.”

“You want my honest opinion?” the younger questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Never mind, forget it; this was stupid anyways-“

“You look hot.” Sehun interrupted honestly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Junmyeon breathed as he paused. Sehun took the moment to pull the other closer to him by the collar of his white shirt.

“Very hot, actually, like _insanely_ hot.” the younger continued as he quickly stole a kiss.

“Okay, I get the hint, we can have some fun, but a fair warning, I have no hair left for you to pull onto anymore.”

A laugh. “You still have a back, no?” Sehun smirked.

All Junmyeon could do was splutter.

ッ

Tonight seemed colder than usual.

ッ

“It’s time,” Junmyeon said.

“I know,” Sehun replied. He felt the tears rising. He almost choked on his words. “Can’t I just ride with you?”

“Sehunnie, you know it’ll just make it harder to say goodbye.”

“I promise I won’t be too clingy,” the taller pouted back. He knew how much Junmyeon couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” he sighed. Their manager only raised an eyebrow at the two, knowing Junmyeon would regret his decision and Sehun wouldn’t keep his promise.

“Good.” This was good.

ッ

This wasn’t good.

Sehun wished he didn’t make that stupid promise because he was never one to break promises.

But he wished he was never one to keep them.

ッ

“You’ll get breaks.”

“I’ll get breaks,” Junmyeon repeated.

“You won’t forget me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Junmyeon reassured.

“You won’t fall out of love with me.”

“I’ll only fall more and more in love with you every day I’m gone.”

“But what if you do?” This seemed oddly familiar.

“You and I both know that’s impossible.” Déjà vu.

ッ

“I wish I didn’t promise.” A bitter laugh. And a bad case of déjà vu.


End file.
